darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 39
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 4/12/2012 11:16 PM Repair Campus Ramjet is lying on a repair bay pod, as the drones begin repairing his chest armor. He lets out a sigh as his optics flicker back on. "Last time I counted 10,234 welds in the ceiling, this time I counted 10,222... " He laughs softly to himself. Slipstream walks in to check in on Ramjet. she approaches the table where he lies. "Counting the welds is one of my favorite pastimes." she teases. Ramjet optics turn towards Slipstream as he lets loose a chuckle. "Glad I am not the only one. I tired talking to the drones, but it just beeped at me." He tilts his head towards her as the drone mess around with his internals. "How is your cycle going?" He smiles impishly before finishing. "Ma'am!" Slipstream places a hand on your cone head and strokes it gently, "They don't talk too much. Lucky for you I heard you were coming here. As to my cycle, it's been good. Looks like yours could have gone better though." Ramjet chuckles. "I set some Autobot's supplies on fire. He coughs before continuing. "Almost a victory... They still have the Iacon refineries heavily guarded, even some of the outskirts." He smiles at her as he begins to relax under her touch. "Glad my luck is turning around." His optics flicker. Slipstream smiles back as she distracts the mech with touching his cone as she is. "You are under my command Ramjet, I have to look after you." Ramjet optics shut off as Ramjet lets out a sigh. "I wouldn't have it any other way... " He cocks open one optic. "But I take a lot of looking after." He smiles impishly. Slipstream smirks to that, she leans over and plants a kiss on your forehead. "I assure you I'll do just that." Ramjet grins. "Now, who always knows what to say... " He looks at the Drones as they begin finishing the repairs. "Make sure that I still look pretty... " He looks at her. "Tell me, ma'am... when can a poor solider buy his Commander another drink?" Slipstream hmms, "Soon. I think perhaps you should get cleaned up first. How about I take you to the racks?" Ramjet smiles at her. "Yes... I think that would be in order." He looks at the drones and gives them the coldest meanest stare he can. The lifeless drones just continue about their work, finishing a short time later. Ramjet turns to her. "I believe I am ready... " Slipstream steps back and offers you her hand, "Good." she smiles to you, "I'll wash your back for you." she notes. Ramjet takes the hand as he slides off the table, he is wobbly for a second as he refinds his balance. When Slipstream mentions washing his back, he nearly trips over himself. He quickly glances around to see if anyone noticed, knowing full well Slipstream did. "Yeah, that would be nice... get me back into peak performance... " Slipstream mms hmms softly, squeezing your hand lightly before releasing it. "You'll look brand new once you are clean." she notes, turning to head toward the wind shaft. Ramjet nods his head as he follows behind Slipstream. "Of course." He lets out a soft laugh. Slipstream stops at the shaft and looks back toward you, "Think you can control your descent?" Ramjet glances down. "Yes ma'am! Slipstream nods, "Then you head down first, I'll follow you." Ramjet takes a step into the shaft and begins his fall, a very, very shaky fall... but Ramjet seems to be in control. Slipstream follows behind you, watching as she comes down. Not wishing to down wash you with her thrusters, but wanting to be sure you make it down all right. Ramjet continues his fall as he almost passing Level 2, he quickly reaches over to the flooring on the level 2 hatch and hoists himself up and through. Upon reaching solid ground he dusts himself off and glances around. "All part of the plan... " Slipstream waits for you to clear the hatch then lands herself. "Nice flying there ace." she teases, then heads on toward the wash racks. Ramjet winks at Slipstream. "since you doubted me, I thought I would give you a show... " He grins at her, clear that he is lying. "Although, I do like the ring of ace... " He moves to towards the Wash Racks, glowering at a pair of seekers already there. He motions them out. Slipstream chuckles softly to the reply as she nods toward the other seekers here. She starts up a shower and gestures as she stands just outside of the spray, "Get your cone head in there." Ramjet grumbles slightly in a mocking manner as he throws up his hands, sliding under the spray... he shivers slightly under the warm water. Slipstream takes up a sponge and moves around behind you. "I'll be thorough." she promises, wetting down the sponge and beginning with the back side of your cone head. Ramjet optics turn dark as he leans forward, resting his hands against the front wall of the showers, his arms fully extended... he shivers ever so slightly as the sponge touches his cone head. "Primus... " He says softly. Slipstream presses just firmly enough that any dirt, grime, or other impurities will loosen and come loose in the shower spray. She works her way down your head, then progresses to the two projections (air scoops in jet form) on either side of your head. "I take it you approve." she murmurs. Ramjet continues tremble softly as she continues her touches. "Yesssss... ." He says softly. His hands seem to shake ever so slightly on the wall. One hand clenches into a fist. Slipstream hmms softly, rinsing out the sponge then retwetting it. "Good." she replies, then proceeds to your upper back. "I do wonder how you would take it if I washed your front." she murmurs near your audio. Ramjet clenches his other hand into a fist. His body now completely trembles as his voice softly says, "There is only one way to know... " He manages to regain a little self control as her hands leave his body, he tilts his shoulders as if to turn around, but thinks better of it... not wanting her to stop. Slipstream continues down your back, even getting your sides. "True." she agrees, "But with how much you are shaking I have to wonder if you will stand it for long." her tone teasing. Ramjet continues to shake as his voice becomes even softer. "I can take it... " He almost reaches for her hand as she snakes it around his side. He seems to be working into a frenzy... His voice becomes shakier. "I..I.." He stops lets out a sigh. "Don't stop... my front is the dirtiest part." He simply adds. Slipstream considers as she cleans your backside, then down the backs of your thights, "Have to finish your back first." she notes. Rinse, rewet. Now the lower legs. Ramjet emits a gasp as he does the back of his thighs... "Primus... " He softly emits, as she works his legs, he slips his conehead against the wall... a small *thud* sounds. "You... are enjoying this... " He manages to stammer out. His optics flicker back on as his internal engines gear on... "Primus save me... " He whispers. Slipstream chuckles at the accusation, "Maybe." is all she has to say as she moves around to kneel in front of you, working on your feet and shins. Ramjet looks down as Slipstream moves towards his front side, slowly, ever so slowly he lowers his hands along the wall. His hands moving, closer and closer to her shoulders. Slipstream rinses and rewets the sponge before working upon the front of your thighs. She smiles up at you. Ramjet lets out a gasp as he cleans his thighs, the smile on her face, pushes him over the ledge. Quickly, he reaches the rest of the way to grab at her shoulders in an effort to lift her to her feet and ravish her with a kiss! Slipstream allows the grip as she slowly rises, sponge trailing up to your waist as you pull her in for that kiss. She mmms softly. Ramjet leans in towards her, his arms and hands moving towards her wings... just prior to kissing her, he whispers. "Your wings are next... " Then like that, he pulls her in close and begins a deep and passionate kiss! Slipstream smiles to that promise of something interesting that may occur as she shares the passion of your kiss. The sponge in her hand continuing a slow movement over your torso. Ramjet pulls her closer, his legs seem to buckle as the sponge continues over his torso... now, for the first time... he begins to vent heat, causing some steam to rise off the surface. He leans into her, hoping to back her towards the wall. Slipstream allows you to push her toward the wall, mouth opening into the kiss in order to add her tongue to it. She moans lowly, a hand moving to brace against your cone head, the other holding the sponge resting against your chest near the canopy. Ramjet widens his mouth as his tongue dances around hers, with his right arm he reaches down towards her left leg, in order to grasp it and wrap it around his torso... he seems to be using the wall to brace the pair. A low deep passionate rumbles erupts from his chest as he continues to kiss her. Slipstream doesn't fight the movement of her leg, her body pressed against the wall now. She moans a bit louder as the kiss becomes more heated. You paged Ramjet with 'any more naughtier and we'd have to 'fade to black Ramjet slides his hand around her thigh as he give it a squeeze. His engines continue to rumble as his energon pump beats even faster. He wraps his left hand around her head as he brings her close for a moment... then he begins to pulls back. His voice soft, and a little shaky... "I see I have gotten your armor dirty, ma'am... " From afar, Ramjet nods. Slipstream smiles to that as she vents out her own bit of heat, she offers the sponge to you, "Why not clean me off?" she suggests Ramjet takes a step back as he gently lets go of her leg. His legs seem a bit wobbly as his arms withdraw. He favors her with a nod as he reaches for the sponge. "Good... good idea." He manages to get out as his optics burn brightly. Slipstream puts the sponge into your hand, "I'm all yours, handsome." Ramjet smiles at her as he motions for her to turn around. "I like it when you call handsome, gorgeous." He rewets the sponge prior to wringing it out. He then puts on a little polish as he rewets it. Slipstream turns around, wings flexing so they are in their normal position. She smiles to your words, "Keep up the flattery and you'll definitely get somewhere." Ramjet smiles as he softly places the sponge in the small of her back. Slowly he lifts it upwards, focusing on making sure there isn't a speck of dirt on her. With his other hand, he lightly touches her right wing. "Where shall I go?" He whispers into her ear as he rewets the sponge. Slipstream smirks softly, looking over her shoulder at you. "Oh you were getting somewhere with my leg up around your waist." Ramjet optics flicker towards her. "I see... " He continues with her back, and then over around her shoulders as his free hand slides towards her head, he gently attempts to turn it back towards the wall. "You're cheating... " He chuckles softly as he prepares the sponge again. Slipstream moves her gaze back to the wall, wings flex just slightly as she murmurs, "My apologies." she offers. Ramjet smiles at the back of her head, as he quietly steps towards her left. He gently places the sponge against the left tip of her wing as he begins to rub the wing, ever so softly... after a moment he lightly blows on the tip of the wing. "My, these wings have been busy... " Slipstream quivers slightly to the gentle treatment, "Yes. I use them well." she replies, keeping her focus on the wall. Ramjet slowly slides the sponge along the underside of her wing. "Hmmm... " He begins to hum softly as the vibrations from his voice reflect against her wing. He pauses for a moment, re-preparing the sponge, as he continues to trace the edges of her wing. "Seems something is stuck... " He leans in and kisses the bottom edge of her wing, right where it joins with her body. His tongue reaches out and gently touches the wing. He grabs around her thigh, in order to balance himself, his finger gently tapping the front side of her thigh as he continues to kiss her wing. Slipstream gasps softly at the sensations you give her wing, especially at the junction where it meets her back. A soft moan escapes her and she vents out a warmed sigh. "MMm Ramjet." Ramjet continues to kiss at the juncture, before sliding behind her, his kisses dotting the small of her back as he moves towards the other wing. He carefully dances his fingers from one thigh to the other as he final grips the other thigh in order to balance himself. "Oh my, this wing is even dirtier... " With the sponge, he slowly caresses the bottom of her wing. His mouth perched just outside the other wing junction. The warmth of his breath fades in and out on it as he begins humming again. Slipstream shivers as you pamper her so teasingly, warming enough that her fans kick in to cool her down. "Mmm you are very good at cleaning." she notes. Ramjet stops humming for a moment, "Another point in my favor... " He laughs as he plants a kiss on the wing junction. Then another and another. Blindly he rewets the sponge as he moves towards the front of her thigh. "We cannot have our Commander in less than peak condition." Each word punctuated with a kiss on her wing. Slipstream mms softly, nodding a little as she enjoys the attention. "No, that would not do at all." she agrees. Ramjet slides so that he is directly behind Slipstream. He resets up the sponge as he begins to clean her legs, moving slowly from the top to the bottom, his other hand running down the other side. At the bottom, he resets up the sponge and shifts it between hands. He continues to hum, a soft tune as he continues to clean her. Slipstream shifts her body slightly, pressing against you as you clean her thighs. "Mmm yes." she vents out softly, "Could get used to this." Ramjet smiles as he moves to the other leg. "Get use to what?" He pays particular close attention to the back of her knee joint. Slipstream smiles as she replies, "Being the focus of your attentions." Ramjet finishes the other leg as he slowly rises behind her, his arms reach around her waist, as he gently teases her front side with the sponge. Finally he leans in and starts to nibble on her neck. "Ma'am... you are always on my mind... " He whispers between kisses. Slipstream shifts her head to allow more access to her neck, "Do you dream of me?" she asks softly, hands moving to brush against the hands that move the sponge against her front. Ramjet whispers between kisses. "Yes." He says softly. "Vivid dreams... " His free hand fingers dance with hers as the sponge continues to tease. Slipstream says, "Do tell me what they are about." Ramjet chuckles as he moves to the other side of her neck, his hands continue at her waist. "Oh... " He laughs softly into her neck as he continues. "In some of them, you and I sit on the roof, holding each other... laughing, talking, loving." He pauses as he moves his head towards her shoulder, creeping towards her wing. "In others we have fighting for the glory of the Empire!" His hands know loosen from around her waist as the slip towards her upper sides. He mouth moves towards the top of her left wing. "In one, I come into your bunk... and without saying anything... we become one." Slipstream listens intently, optics darkened as she allows the imagery you paint to come to life in her mind's eye. She trembles at your touch. She exvents a long heated sigh, then admits, "I too have had similar dreams.. our bodies entwined in that deepest, trusting, loving bonding moment." Ramjet stops as he leans against her, his energon pump beating against her. "Slipstream, I... I love you." His hands grip tightly against her side. Slipstream moves her hands to place them on top of yours. Head tipping back a bit. "Say it to my face. Look into my optics and declare it." Ramjet slowly turns her around so that his optics now look directly into hers. A faint smile forms on his face as his fingers slide between hers. "I love you, MA'AM!" He says firmly and confidently. Slipstream meets your gaze and your words spoken such earn you a sweet smile, optics brightening. She grasps your hands, fingers entwining with yours. "That's better." her wings flex up and back. Relatively sure it is the truth, she admits, "I love you too." Ramjet leans in and touches his forehead to yours, all he do his smile as he is sure his voice would fail him, after a moment he moves down to kiss her. Slipstream gives you a soft, brief kiss before she pulls back to murmur. "How about we get out of the racks, and we can retire to the barracks hm?" Ramjet smiles at her as he continues to hold her hand. "I would like that... " Slipstream nods, she release a hand in order to shut off the shower. "Then let's go." Category:Ramjet’s Logss Category:Slipstream’s Logs